Katherine Roleplays That Need Saving
Katherine roleplays I simply had to save. First Year Kate Meets Twyla! Kate and Twyla and the Beginning of the Chocopalypse Kate Meets Mathia! Kate Meets Amber! Kate Meets Rosa! Kate and the Video Incident with Nora... Kate and The Utterly Disastrous First HoM Class Professor Lydiae: She'd walk into the classroom. "Hello, first years. My name is Professor Bardy, your History of Magic Professor. Hopefully I can get to know you a little bit better as time goes on." She'd pause. "Separating the good ones from the bad ones." She'd mutter. "So, can anyone tell me anything about the Hogwarts Founder Godric Gryffindor?" Jonathan McAlister: He raised his hand. "Godric Gryffindor was the founder of Gryffindor house. He was born in the 10th century in the small village of Godric's Hallow, which was also the home of the Potters before their unfortunate death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Godric is described by historians as being the best dueler of his time. He founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the three other greatest witches and wizards of that age, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. It is said that he prized students who were brave, courageous, and noble. Godric also didn't care what blood status the students were, unlike his friend, soon-to-be enemy, Salazar Slytherin. Portraits describe him as a tall, red-haired man, with a lion's mane of red hair for hair and beard, and also having green eyes, fair skin, and pictured with his infamous sword, the Sword of Gryffindor. He always wore red and gold." Jonathan finished with a slight smile. Katherine Déonté-Marxa: Her eyes widened curiously at the long recital. "You memorized all that and you're still not out of breath?" She pointed out thoughtfully, trying to discern if he was panting or not. "Also, took all the answers much?" She stated it as if it were a curiosity, not mocking or anything. Reynie Ilan: Reynie groaned. Great. There goes the lesson. Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia looked at Jonathan curiously. "How did you memorize all of that?" she asked. Jonathan McAlister: Jonathan smirked. "Being the youngest in a huge manor has it's perks when you're bored. And I am in Ravenclaw for a reason." AA Evans: Audi would roll her eyes at Jonathan exasperatedly. "Why does everyone put so much stock in a creepy talking hat?" she huffed, annoyed. "And it was Godric Gryffindor's hat too, no wonder it's old fashioned and arrogant," >b>Jonathan McAlister: He glanced at Audi. "It was his hat, yes, but all founders put their own Magic into it in order to preserve it for coming generations. And don't ask, but I could see the different colors of their magic in the hat. Dark red for Godric, Dark blue for Rowena, Yellow for Helga, and Green for Slytherin." Jonathan said, feeling comfortable revealing his ability to see magic to his year mates. AA Evans: Alright, there's the barmy one who thinks he's smart, she thinks, checking that off of her list of stereotypical classmates. Unable to resist a jibe she raises both eyebrows. "You're seeing colours? You're either high, crazy, or you need to get your vision checked out. Or all three." Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia frowned. "That's not nice." she said to the other girl AmberHolland She had been sitting relatively close to Audi, her eyes flickering between the two students, "That's just crazy..." She mumbled to herself. Jonathan McAlister: "Mathia, it's alright. They just don't know I can see magic, in everything. These walls, you, me, everything." He looked down at his desk, trying so hard to keep the tears from falling. AA Evans: She turned her head to face Mathia. "It's not about whether it's nice or not," she says, putting deliberate sarcasm into the words, "it's about the fact that the guy is seeing colours. Nobody normal sees colours inside a dark-ass hat. Did you see any? No? I didn't think so." Turning back to her desk, she rolls her wyes. The one who should still be in nursery, check. Katherine Déonté-Marxa: Start of class, everyone's going at each other's necks already. Kate herself was already halfway to marking out a half-finished charcoal Ravenclaw crest on the sleeve of her robes. "That guy," she pointed at Jonathan, "pretty much dictates the whole lesson, ignores all of our comments, and you just say "that's not nice" to her?" She shifted pointing at AA and Mathia in turn. "This should be interesting." She leaned slightly back in her chair, waiting for the professor. Mathia Holland-Reichert: "No. It's not alright." she said to Jonathan. Mathia looked between the two. "He's special because he can see colors." she said. She would defend her friend even if it meant she would get detention. And a few enemies. Amber Holland: She gave her niece an obviously bothered look before looking between Katherine and Audi, unsure if she should actually say anything. AA Evans: "Anyone can see colours. Hes seeing them where they don't belong, in blackness." She says, deadpan glaring at Mathia. "Don't even give us the special talk and just go out with him already if you like him so much. We don't all need to hear you fighting all his battles, Gryffindor." Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia glared at her. "I'm not fighting his battles. I'm defending him. He just sees what others can't." she shrugged. She was clearly dodging the whole 'go out with him' comment Katherine Déonté-Marxa: Finishing her crest, she deposited her charcoal stick back into her pocket. "Not to be mean, but flaunting any possible powers is sort of attention-seeking, don't you think?" She stated the uncomfortable truth, unfazed before her brown orbs shifted over to Audi, scanning her thoughtfully before going back to poking at her sleeve. "And generally, I think it's quite sweet of you, Mathia, as unnecessary as it is." Amber Holland: "There isn't going to be even the slightest bit of benefit for anyone here if we continue this argument..." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head, "Might as well shut up..." AA Evans: "Defending, fighting for him, whatever you want to call it. You've been his welcome mat ever since I brought it up. Do you pick yourself up when he wipes his feet or do you wait for him to come back?" she asked mockingly, raising her eyebrows. "Too chicken to ask a guy out in front of all of us. Colour me surprised, for a Gryffindor. Maybe the hat's just as senile." Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia glared. "You can say all you want about me. You will not bully my friend." Amber Holland: "I swear I will light your room on fire, Mathia, if you don't shut up." She mumbled, this time it was loud enough for Audi to hear, if she was even listening. AA Evans: "Oh, how valiant of you," she jabs, the edges of her lips, "sticking up for Tinted Vision. Just get a room already, damn. It's obvious you're falling flat on your face for him. I hope he can see long enough to peel you off the floor, though. It would be terrible viewing if he left you there." She offers a half-grin to Amber. Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia glared. "You just relish the fact that your hurting people with your words." and with that, she faced the front. Jonathan McAlister: He stood up, bowing deeply. "I am sorry for the troubles that my wayward tongue has caused, my fair ladies. Oh, Mathia, would you meet me outside by the black lake after class?" Jonathan said, sitting down. Mathia Holland-Reichert: "Sure." she said in response to Jonathan. Amber Holland: She nearly died as she heard the invitation, "Lovebirds..." Katherine Déonté-Marxa: Being near enough to Amber to overhear her, she had to suppress a grin. "Fíor," She murmured right back. AA Evans: "No, I relish the fact that it's all cold, hard truth," she replies. "You never know, he could be making this all up to be the special one. It happens." And now he is acting like he's William Shakespeare or some English nobleman marrying to the French crown. Looking at Katherine and Amber, she places her hand on her heart and breathes in the most romanticised way possible, putting on the English accent. "Oh, Mathia, would you meet me outside by the black lake after class?" She giggles, before letting out a gasp and in an impression of Mathia, added the "Sure," Jonathan McAlister: He sent a glare towards Audi, Amber, and Katherine. "For some of us, romance falls in the air earlier than most. Shut up." Katherine Déonté-Marxa: A surprisingly non-dreamy gaze was leveled on Jonathan, an unusually steely glint gleaming. "I'd have you know I wasn't even speaking. And that is such a fantastic comeback. Mathia, you can do so much better than him," She fired back, again an abnormal occurrence for the wild-eyed girl. AA Evans: She claps along to a beat, the beat of Oah by Alexander Rybak. "Singing oah, I love you Mathia, we're way too young for this, but I don't mind! Don't say maybe, just be my lady, no need to hesitate cause you'll be fine!" She teases the young pair of lovebirds. Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia covered her ears. She was on the verge of tears when she said, "Please. Stop." Amber Holland: She tapped her fingers to the beat, but was barely paying attention as she looked between Katherine, Jonathan, and Mathia. Maximillian King: Max sighed. It's always Gryffindor, isn't it? Just because Harry Potter and Dumbledore and all those famous people were in Gryffindor, they always talked about him! Famous people were in Ravenclaw, too. Gilderoy Lockhart was in Ravenclaw. Although he turned out to be a fraud. Max thought of other famous Ravenclaws as the rest of the History of Magic lesson went on. He seriously didn't care about the Hogwarts founders. He wanted to know about the stuff that happened way before Hogwarts began. Katrina Washburn: "Leave Mathia alone, Audi." She glared at AA. Annaleise Holland: "These next seven years are certainly going to be interesting," she mused, a smirk playing at her lips. Blake Schmidt: She looked from classmate to classmate amusedly, finding this whole argument completely ridiculous yet entertaining. Samantha Roodworth: She smiled at Blake. Maximillian King: Max puts his hand up. "I know how to handle this. You," he points at Audi. "Shut up. Everyone else, Gryffindor. Okay? Okay." Manon Neuer: She'd somehow refrained from bursting out in laughter, though she sported an amused smile. Clarissa Adler: She blinked in confusion and wondered to herself what just happened. She fidgeted in her chair. This is gonna be one wild ride. Maximillian King: Max looks at Manon. He hadn't attempted to be humorous, but looking back on it, it was pretty funny. He just didn't want the classes to be so dramatic. Jonathan McAlister: Jonathan stood up. "King is right. Just shut up and let the teacher teach. And for those of you who have problems with that, go ahead and confront me about them. No one else. Because it was my words that started this whole thing, and I should be the one taking the punishment." He sat down in his seat next to Mathia, looking at her with a faint smile. Ella Mercer: Elizabeth sighed as she glanced upon the proffesor. It's just their first day and it's turning out to be a freak-show. Basil Vachon: He looks from one kid to the other with wide eyes surprised by the outburst thinking to himself Well it seems like today's lesson is basically over might as well enjoy the entertainment while it lasts Ashley Brown: Ashley was watching. Would all the classes be like this? Reynie Ilan: Reynie was annoyed. Was all this drama really necessary? Mathia Holland-Reichert: Mathia smiled faintly in return. She looked back up front. Professor Lydiae: Standing there helplessly while they all argued, she'd take a seat at her desk, patiently waiting for them to finish. "Are we quite done whinging and quarreling? Do you think in six years time when you're taking your N.E.W.T's that this sort of attitude will help you all? Some things are better left unsaid, Katherine, Amber. ''Maximillian, as much as I appreciate your help, I can handle my own students, thank you. AA, I'll see you after class in my office...10 points from Slytherin. Mathia, I'll be seeing you after too. At least Jon tried. Something you all ought to do, and not fault others for it. 10 points to Ravenclaw." She'd roll her eyes. "NOW THEN. Aside from Godric founding the house of Gryffindor, perhaps we can elaborate on some key moments of his life, as well as relics he left, and his relationships with the other founders." Ella Mercer: Elizabeth raised her hand and spoke "I read somewhere that he was a good friend with Salazar, the founder of Slytherin house. However, after some time, Godric's and Salazar's oppinions about Muggle-Borns have ruined their friendship. Also, he got along well with other founders, Helga and Rowena." she stopped for a second, catching her breath as she slowly continued "About the artefacts, I believe the only things left were the Sorting Hat and ironicly, a sword. The sword has medieval design, is embeded with many sparkly rubies and is said to be forged by Goblins somewhere around a thousand years ago. It has his full name writen on its blade and is the only non-horux item left by the founders." she paused. "Proffesor, I wanted to ask you, why would such a powerful wizard use, or even need a sword?" AA Evans: She would glare at Katrina. "''Don't call me Audi." she warned, raising an eyebrow at Maximillian that said she would not shut up if he told her to, and he would get it later. Maximillian King: "The sword was simply known as the Sword of Gryffindor, and it was infused with Basilisk venom." Max adds, trying to help instead of make things worse. "It can be used to destroy Horcruxes. I still wish it had a cooler name, like Excalibur or Anaklusmos." Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund: "Everyone had a certain something fitting to them. Godric Gryffindor had a sword to symbolize his warrior like nature, but it's not like he really was one." Katherine Déonté-Marxa:The corner of her mouth quirked up subtly, not mockingly but almost as if amused. Some things better left unsaid? Hm, clearly this professor didn't know her at all. Boone von Mirbach: *He looks at Emma.* "What makes you say that? Godric Gryffindor was so a warrior, and his sword didn't make him that. He was 'the best duellist of his time.' Didn't you know?" Maximillian King:"I think she means he wasn't a total barbarian." Maximillian King: Max racked his brains for other facts about the Hogwarts founder, when suddenly he remembered one he had learnt only recently. "Gryffindor was an animagus, wasn't he? I read somewhere... yeah, he was a squid animagus. Strange, considering his symbol was the lion." Maximillian King: Suddenly remembering where he had learnt that, Max sighed. "Forget that. I remember now. Some people believed that Godric Gryffindor was immortal and lived in the Black Lake as the Giant Squid. Then he turned back to Gryffindor every night and explored Hogwarts." Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund: "Well, if you do consider the other relics, not necessary just those by Gryffindor, you can see that they are not a direct reflection of what the person who left them behind was." Maximillian King: Slightly embarrassed by his previous statement, Max tried to make up for it with another fact. "Gryffindor is the only Hogwarts founder with no known descendants. Also, his sword originally belonged to the goblin king Ragnuk the First." Max believed that they had covered everything about Gryffindor, but waited for the professor's reply. Ashley Brown: Ashley spoke."Even after his death, both the sword and the hat were still used. The hat stayed as part of the sorting ceremony, and the sword was used by Neville Longbottom to kill the last of Voldemort's Horcruxs, Nagini the snake, weakening him so Harry Potter could defeat Voldemort." Jonathan McAlister: "He was known as the greatest magical and muggle dueler of that time and he was also the main supporter for that time's muggle discrimation." He said. Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund: "Correction, he wasn't. He didn't really have anything against muggles, it was Slytherin who did." Jonathan McAlister: He gave a nod towards Emma. "I misspoke. I meant that he was one of the biggest non-supporters of Muggle discrimation of that time." Professor Lydia: "In the days before the International Statute of Secrecy, when wizards mingled freely with Muggles, they would use swords to defend themselves just as often as wands. Indeed, it was considered unsporting to use a wand against a Muggle sword." She'd say in reply to Elizabeth's question. "Fifteen points to Ravenclaw, five points to Slytherin and five to Hufflepuff for everyone's efforts. Now, perhaps we can talk about how the founders' artefacts reflect their creators." Maximillian King: Max groaned. He wanted to learn something interesting. "Well, let's just say that the relics explain exactly what the founders were. Ravenclaw had a diadem because she was a princess, Hufflepuff had a cup because she was drunk a lot, Slytherin had a locket because he loved his family, and Gryffindor had a sword because he was a ruthless killer. Yeah, that's not right." Ebberla "Emma" Dachshund: "You are way off. Simply because Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem, doesn't necessarily mean that she is of royalty. Likewise for everything else." Maximillian King: "I know. I was just making a point. Their artifacts barely represent them." Ella Mercer: Ignoring Max's theories, Elizabeth raised her hand again and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "When it comes to Slytherin's Locket, it has a large green serpent on it, representing the Slytherin's both sign and colour. When it comes to Hufflepuff's Cup, a golden cup with a badger on it, again we can clearly see the house motivs. In addition, it's known that Helga had a passion for foods and food-related charms, so you could say it reflects her personality. It is believed that the cup was used to assist the house-elves to send food to the dining hall, being the very first magical utensil used in Hogwarts." she paused and cought her breath as she continued "Now, the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw reflects Rowena's thirst for knowledge and wisdom, since the nscription on it states "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." It is believed that the wearer's wisdom would be enhanced upon wearing this diadem, which resulted in it being stolen by her daughter Helena, whose thirst and will to become stronger than her mother was greater than her love for her. And I believe that everything that should be said about the Sword of Gryffindor and the Sorting hat has already been spoken." she added as she lowered her hand. Katherine Déonté-Marxa: Lost in the seemingly eternal ramble of knowledge that had already been perceived some time ago, she tried to picture about six more years into the future with this lot, and decided that she could possibly blame her impending loss of sanity on them without getting disbelieving looks. Griffin:Second verse same as the first. Much like the time before Griffin had lost interest in the conversation sometime ago. He wasn't even sure what the topic was anymore. Professor Lydiae: "Thank you, Ella. 5 points to Ravenclaw. That's it for now, class dismissed." Free Sage Advice and Musings of Death Category:Saved DARP Roleplays